


【DN】Four on the Floor

by QINGLI



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QINGLI/pseuds/QINGLI
Summary: 一个应该是pwp但是意外废话了5000感情的band paro





	【DN】Four on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> *乐队pa
> 
> *这个过分不合格（5000才开始写剧情，你敢信？）的PWP就走外链吧
> 
> *OOC属于我，其他的属于卡普空 
> 
> *dirty talk 预警

摇滚是什么？  
是Live House里从皮肤上滑下的汗水，是舞台下分不清源头的尖叫和呐喊，是壁炉里生生不息的火种，是废墟中顽强挣扎的新绿，是你与我之间的撕心裂肺，又是我们的不可或缺，是叛逆，是生命力，是精神的永生。

“喂小子，接着。”

还没等Nero有机会睁眼，伴随着重物划过空气的嘶嘶作响，闪着光的铝罐已经在阳光下做了一个360度的转体毫不留情地跨过了空间的如同一颗炮弹砸在了他的身上。

“Fuck——”前几天剪了一头短发的年轻人半个身子都陷在午睡的皮制长沙发上，皱着眉头按住被打中的地方，却像是背后有双眼睛一样果断得转向了侧面寻找着那个造成伤害的罪魁祸首。果不其然，他年长的同居人手里拿着另一瓶刚从冰箱里拿出来的啤酒笑得一脸幸灾乐祸。

“我可提前告诉过你了。”Dante耸了耸肩，毫不在意地在桌角撬开了金属的瓶盖，对着“嘣”的一声后冒起的白色泡沫灌了一嘴。显然另一个对此毫不领情，Nero挑起眉头，“哈，离手的一秒之前？Fuck You, Dante。”

“随时欢迎。”单手撑着沙发的靠背，Dante压下身子凑到了青年的眼前，他每向前一点，Nero就会后退一截，直到无路可退连鼻尖都快碰上的位置。刚才还肆无忌惮地年轻人，现在连耳根都沾惹上了几分微红，Dante才终于满意的缓缓把前倾的身子收了回去。

“Language，Kid。”

Nero单手打开了落在自己身上的那罐啤酒，晃动中产生的泡沫溢出沾湿了半个身子。少年脸颊泛着一片红抬手抹掉那些粘在了脸上和嘴角的，无声对着笑得欢畅的人树了根中指。

Dante抬手揉了一把和以前相比不再那么柔软的Nero的头发，手感像是从布偶变成了美短，他上下打量着这被捡回家的住客，看着那张牙舞爪的模样心想就连性格也更像了。等Nero重新躺回沙发上，拿着啤酒的手悬吊吊地搭在沙发的边缘，Dante盯着短袖那里露出的纹身出神，耳边像是有谁说了什么。他转过头看着Nero的脸。

“什么？”  
“吉他，新歌的和旋编好了吗？”  
“啊，大概的旋律我写完了，剩下的那部分现在是Lady在负责。不如说你的鼓怎么样了？”  
“不算那部分踩到抽筋的底鼓，勉勉强强。”Nero露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，“关于这部分我相信你肯定已经被Trish教训过了。”

Dante打了个寒战，在乐谱出炉的第二天美艳的贝斯手在他还没起床的时候冲进房间让他睁大眼看看她刚做的指甲，再看看他写的乐谱的狰狞表情依旧历历在目。一边的小年轻看着Dante的反应没忍住笑得坐了起来，喝着啤酒拍了拍但丁的肩膀。

“你要知道，鼓手和贝斯手通常都站在统一战线。”  
“你们已经彻底教会我了。”Dante叹了口气。“Lady说她会在三天之内搞定，然后我们有一周的排练时间。”  
“然后就是那个时候了”少年的眼睛里带着明亮的火。  
“对，“那个时候”。”Dante笑着和他碰杯。“大戏开场。”

粉丝都说Devil May Cry是个神奇的乐队，从最开始只有踪迹成迷的主唱Dante，到突然出现的吉他手Lady年轻的脸上带着疤痕，看上去小小的一个人但当拿上Kalina Ann，她的电吉他，却像是拿上了什么远程火箭炮给观众献上的是一场绚丽的听觉烟花秀，后来又有了Trish，一头金发的美艳贝斯手，一把和音的好嗓子，solo的时候重低音也被玩出了蝴蝶穿花的花样。最后是Nero，在DMC三人组已经一起活动了5年之后突然出现，最初上场所有人都以为是谁家学钢琴的小少爷走错了店门，直到激烈的鼓点响起，看到他覆盖了右臂的纹身观众才意识到这也是个小疯子。在传说里最开始当Devil May Cry 还不叫做这个名字的时候还有一个另外的谁，但是只有些许老人还有些印象。

这里的所有人只有一个共同点，身份不明，来历不明，和这个乐队一样突然出现又在转眼间消失。不说狗仔，即使一周四天都混在一起，他们互相也只知道同伴的大概经历。“说不定全家死绝”的Dante，“你可以当我凭空诞生”的Trish，“妈已经走了十年，什么，爸？我没有爸”的Lady，和“听说我有个爸，不过我也没见过，理论上我该有一个妈，可惜也没见过”的Nero。

没有人问过Lady脸上的伤疤来自哪里，也没有人问Dante桌上为什么有着一张全家照，Trish噩梦惊醒的时候会有人给她摊上一个或许有些焦的蛋饼，而当Trish和Lady第一次在Devil May Cry见到睡在沙发上的Nero时，如今色彩绚丽的纹身还不曾消肿。他们成为了互相的家人，乐队成为了沉重过去里中的孤岛。

Devil May Cry的诞生就已经是个奇迹。

练习的时间永远煎熬，是未校准的齿轮之间的互相磨合，但几乎是眨眼之间他们已经到了台上。

上下的聚光灯同时亮起，光线带着让人灼烧的热度。耳返里底鼓的重低音，吉他摇杆带来的嘶鸣，贝斯Slap的金属音交杂在一起，旋律是疯狂下藏着的缠绵悱恻。当Dante结束最后一句歌词回过头，Trish和Lady已经停下了手，只有Nero还在进行最后的Solo，他看得见比他们都要年少的人额角的汗珠，也看见了那双眼睛里藏着的恒星，气体在蒸发，内核在燃烧，火星溅起落在了Dante的心上。

他有些High的过分，观众的呐喊淡去只有平稳的底鼓声依旧孜孜不倦地钻进他的脑海。

“咚，咚———”  
“咚，咚，扑通，扑通————”

鼓声在与心跳共鸣。

四周开始变暗，唯有舞台中央的灯还照亮着最后的声源和举起的那双鼓槌，Nero抬起头那双蓝色的眼睛看进了Dante的，目光相接的一瞬像是看穿了Dante的所有躁动和欲望，Nero突然挑衅地勾起了嘴角。

整场表演的最强音落下，盖住了那句话，却没有挡住Dante的视线。他的少年带着肆意的笑容说，

“Fuck You.

后面的庆功宴，基本都是老一套，喝酒游戏。但Dante并没有获得喝酒的机会，毕竟四个人里总要有一个留下清醒的开车，而这个人一般不是Dante就是Trish。只要看过Lady骑摩托的人都会让她远离所有以安全为前提的交通工具，而Nero，就像是你永远不会让一个酒鬼开车，而兴奋的年轻男孩在这件事上和酒鬼没什么两样。

他们其实不太清楚Nero是否到了合法的喝酒年龄，但是年龄大概是那一摞乐队可能违反的法律条款中最不重要的一点，就连隔壁邻居的扰邻声明都可能比这更有效力。

直到午夜，混乱嘈杂的宴会才得以结束。今天格外激动的Lady，几乎醉的不省人事，不过Trish还能走出一条直线，Dante放心地在女孩子们的门口把她们放下，他相信Trish总不至于让Lady在自己的呕吐物里醒来。而他这里，则要——麻烦许多。

Dante不会不承认他对Nero产生了欲望，而他自己清楚这种情感并非是从今天才开始。

当有一个人和你分享同一个狭小的空间，你们会产生很多的接触和很多的交集。尤其是当你见过另一个人最弱小脆弱的时候，又慢慢看见他的蜕变和成长，你交付于信任，分享着你的热爱，总会有什么东西从中生长，亲情，友情甚至是爱情。更何况Nero本来就长着一张足够赏心悦目的脸。

但玩笑话是一回事，而现实则是另一样。对于Dante而言Nero太小了，他的年纪甚至足够做Nero的父亲。Dante不清楚Nero的想法到底是什么，但也无意去破坏这种关系，因为他需要Nero，作为家人，朋友，同伴，而这世上没有什么欲望能够让他去打破这些去满足。

叹了口气，Dante拔了钥匙，摇动了Nero的肩膀。

“起来了，Kid。到家了。”

现在睡在副驾的人眨了眨眼，却没有动作。Dante拿他向来没太大办法，只能侧过身解开了身旁人的安全带，然后又摇了摇。

“到家了再睡。”

这回Nero终于有了反应，他有些迟缓地点了点头，跟在Dante推开了车门。

等回到Devil May Cry的客厅，Dante没让Nero直接去睡觉，而是给他接了一杯直饮水。“漱漱口，你不会想晚上吐在床上的。”

等他上楼换完衣服下来，杯子已经空了大半。沙发上坐着的人，目不转睛地盯着他看他下楼，外套已经被脱下来叠在了一旁。Dante站在楼梯上看着好像已经清醒的人，问道“现在好些了吗？”

Nero用着和先前相近的速度点了点头，却在Dante挥手表示去睡觉的时候开了口。

“Dante。”  
“嗯？”  
“我——”  
“什么？”

这句话后面的声音太小，Dante完全听不清，走下了楼梯站在沙发面前又问了一遍。“你刚才说什么？”眼前的年轻人看起来有些犹豫，但是又嘟囔了什么。不得已Dante只能俯下身企图靠得再近一点来捕捉那丝微弱的声音。

可惜这一次他也没有听清楚Nero到底说了什么，因为眼前的年轻人拉下了他的领子，对着他的嘴亲了上去。  
大半杯水下肚，Nero终于从大脑的泥沼里迈出了一只脚，先前的他一直在靠着本能行动，更何况那是Dante，永远让他觉得安全的Dante，那个他抱着不可说的心情的Dante。他坐在皮质的沙发上，被老旧的皮革味，微弱的Pizza味，和Dante的味道所包围。这让他想起了他们的第一次见面。

Nero撒谎了，认真来算其实他知道父母在哪里，准确的说，养父母。如果说Credo和Kyrie能去竞选最好的陌生人的奖项，那么大概他的父母就能够竞选相反的那个——最差的亲人奖项。和Lady的父亲不同，是的至少他知道这一部分，这对父母几乎没有对他有过肉体上的暴力，更多的，是精神上的伤害。

他不知道自己的父母是谁，也不知道自己从何而来。从有记忆开始他就生长在那个孤儿院，因为不一样的发色和瞳色被孤立。但是那对夫妇来了，带着一种发自内心的欣喜把他带回了家，当时的他穿着新衣服，看着言语温柔的陌生男女认真以为自己即将有一个家了。

但这都是错觉。

他们领养他只是因为他的发色。这对夫妇信仰着一个不知道是什么的恶魔，而传说中的这个恶魔，他们教派的神，就有着这样的一头白发。如果只是这种爱屋及乌的喜爱，后面的事便不会发生了。他的“父母”把他当作了“神”的象征。

在那个房子里从来没有有心的虐待，也没有Nero，只有“神”和“神”当有的模样。给他的永远只有祭祀时供品桌上的食物，所谓“纯净的”，“未经现代工业加工”的食物，这方面他至少还要感谢她们还记得把生肉烤过再说。他不被允许出门也不允许拥有任何朋友，不能去学校因为那里的东西违背教义，也不能看医生，因为“神”不会生病。

只有等他们出门的时候，Nero才有机会偷偷到他们书房，至少教会自己读写。

直到搬家来的Credo和Kyrie出现在他的生活里一切才有了些许改善。自从在一次邻居拜访中Kyrie不小心发现他的真实生活状况后，每天晚上都有一个人会偷偷从窗口爬进来，轮流教他那些应当在学校里学习的东西，发生的事。而这些和当初在孤儿院的生活至少没让他远离社会太远，而架子鼓也是那个时候他们胡乱从图书馆给他带来的书和音乐教会他的。

这样的生活持续了将近四年，但等到Kyrie也必须因为大学离开，所有的事情急转直下。

那对夫妇终于在一次清扫的时候意识到了他和邻居的交往，或许是时间，或许又是因为他们的生活多年里没有任何改善，他们开始质疑Nero的身份，谩骂，质疑，他们说Nero不是“神”，而是被神的敌人派来迷惑他们的怪物。他们锁上了门窗，用黑布贴满了玻璃，留下Nero一个人在黑暗的阁楼，每天从门的狗洞里给他递一些只足以勉强存活的食物。

他无路可逃，所以他蜷缩在角落里每一天盯着那扇晃晃悠悠的小门等待着机会。

终于有一天，机会来了。

他的“养母”在门口落下了一个发夹，Nero把这个小玩意藏了起来，在他的养父母都去参加集会的时，用发夹解开螺丝卸下来的钢管敲碎玻璃翻了出去。他没有太多的衣服，床单和被子又被用作了下去的绳索，所以在翻出去的时候尖锐的玻璃划伤了他的右手，从指尖到手肘留下了一个巨大的伤痕迹。

或许是他触底多年的运气终于反弹，玻璃没有伤到他的神经，在他逃离的路上也不曾感染。

可到底还是发炎了。

他靠着毅力和偷偷藏下的不多的钱，花了两天到了一个陌生的城市，却在第三天的时候因为发烧晕倒在了谁家的垃圾处理处的旁边。等他醒来闻到的就是这一模一样的味道，如今的家的味道。

时间像是过的很慢，却又像是很快。慢到他把遇到Dante前的一生都过了一遍，又快到Dante还睁着眼睛看着他没来的及反应。酒精还在他的脑海里起着作用，有些昏昏沉沉，又有些不甘，于是Nero伸出了舌头轻轻地在Dante的嘴上舔了一下。

眼前的人终于有了反应，拉开他的手，唰地一下起身，往后面退了一步。

Dante现在分不清谁才是喝醉了的那个。

眼前的Nero在沙发上坐得端端正正，而他站在那里歪歪斜斜，整个大脑都成了一个浆糊。

他，被，Nero，亲了。

暂且不说这件事曾经在他的脑海中有过多少次的预演，但是至少，不是这样，不，不如说他从来没有想过这件事会真实的发生。他清楚的知道，他硬了，没有人能够在喜欢的人这么撩你的时候还无动于衷。  
但是他不能这样和Nero上床。不仅仅是因为Nero喝醉了，而是他还很年轻，Dante无法在他喝醉的情况判断他是否真的对自己保有爱情，或者是其他的什么，而他作为清醒并且年长的那个人绝对不能在这种时候做出什么让他们将来都后悔的事情。

Dante隔着一个手臂的距离拍了拍Nero的肩膀。

“该睡觉了，小朋友。”

可是这回他却没有那么容易脱身，Nero的右手死死地抓住了Dante的手臂，用力到甚至Dante都感到了疼痛。

“你不能走，”半张脸藏在阴影里的人抬起了头，露出的是带着血丝的眼睛和泛红的眼眶，“Dante”他又开口了，语气里有着恳求的味道，“你没有打算要走。”

Dante觉得这一晚上叹的气比一辈子还多，他蹲了下来，另一只手拍了拍Nero的右手，看着对方仍旧毫无松手的欲望，又不得不叹了口气。

“Nero, 你听我说。”

“我知道你觉得我很特殊，”看着Nero瞪着他的眼睛，Dante改了说法，“好吧，非常特殊。”

“但这只是因为我在正好的时间，出现在了正好的地方，这和我是谁无关。无论是谁在当时出现都有可能代替我的存在。”

Dante看着还是紧抓不放的手，有些艰难地沉默了一会儿。

“这只是因为我救了你，你可能把我当作最好的朋友，把我当作恩人，甚至是把我当作——一个父亲的形象。”

“不一定是——。”  
“你不是我的朋友。”

一句话打断了他，即使知道Nero很可能不是那个意思，Dante依旧觉得像是有一把刀直直捅进了心里，但Nero没有停下。

“你曾经是我的救命恩人，曾经是我的朋友，甚至曾经一度我把你当作我的父亲。”  
“但不是这样。”  
“你比救命恩人更亲近，我比朋友更想独占你，我————”

Nero压低了声音，但在这寂静的夜里依旧清晰可闻。

“我会梦到你，在那种梦里。”

先前的刀变成了花种在Dante的心上开出了一朵玫瑰，一瞬间Dante觉得就算是让他用鲜血去染红也无所畏惧，但下一瞬间他又开始不满足，他还想有更多更多的时间和眼前的人在一起，和Nero在一起。他蹲了下来，盯着Nero的眼睛。

“最后一个问题，你现在到底多少岁了。”

在他眼前，Nero的脸开始迅速的变红，语气里有清晰的恼羞成怒的味道。

“至少足够不让你被警察起诉，Old Man。”

虽然沙发充满了各种刺激的幻想，但是到底他们不希望明天如果Lady和Trish进来第一眼就看到两个赤裸的男人抱在客厅睡觉，虽然现在也没好多少。Dante早就换上只有两件的宽松衣裤，但Nero的演出服才堪堪被解开了第一颗扣子。

他被Dante抱起来坐在楼梯扶手上接吻，交换着唾液，像是干涸的池塘里的两只鱼，从对方的身上汲取着生存必须的资源。他的腿夹在Dante的身上一只手撑着栏杆以防滑下去，另一只紧紧扒在Dante的身上。而Dante也没有闲着，他一边按住Nero的后脑勺加深着这个吻，一边用闲下来的那个解着Nero身上残余的扣子。

等到他们两呼吸急促，下身都硬的可怕，Nero的那件意外好活动手臂的衬衫也全部敞开露出胸前的乳头和锻炼上好的腹肌，而裤头的扣子和拉链也都被解开，留下性器从内裤里撑起一坨。Dante把他抱起来继续往前走，不再有固定性的裤子向下滑了一截，露出了大半个屁股。

Dante把人抵在门上的时候捏了一把，换来的是一声低沉的喘气，和在耳朵上用了点力的一咬。

“嘶，”Dante从牙缝里吸了口气，把闹事的人放下站在墙边单手开门，一边拉过Nero的头交换了一个吻，“和小狗一样。”

等他们两进了门，Nero的裤子依旧彻底离开了他的身体衬衫大开，而但丁即使算不了衣冠楚楚却依旧衣衫健全。Nero不满得把Dante像床上推，左手扯开了裤腰的绳子，右手把松紧的裤腰直接拉到了膝盖以下。

硬的几乎发烫的性器就这么直挺挺地出现在了Nero的面前。

年轻人挑起了眉头，“里面没穿？”

年长的那位耸了耸肩，“一点裸睡的小爱好。”一边说着他一边伸手插进了Nero后脑上的短发。看上去坚硬的地方，摸上去却是意外的柔软。显然少年只是想要调侃，他没有继续这个话题而是蹲了下去，而这次Dante则是真的倒吸了一口冷气，没忍住抓住了Nero的头发。

“该死——”  
“谁教你这些的。”

嘴里包着大半个他的东西的人，舔了舔柱身上的青筋，又退出来一点，抬着头用带着点微妙的嘟囔和奶味的声音回答。

“我是个聪明的学生，”这回他彻底吐出了那个涨嘴的东西，在上面亲了亲，“当然是自学成才。”

如果不看下身，当Nero低下头的时候，后脑遮住了被解开的扣子，只剩下笔直的肩，洁白的袖子，和立起的衣领，到当真像是个再好不过的学生。可是如今，他做着再放荡不过的事，下身只剩一条里裤，放在任何人眼里都是一种别样的诱惑。

等到他再一次把Dante的东西含进去，那只放在他脑后的手向前一压。那本来还在口腔的阴茎直接抵到了喉管。Nero呛了一下，白色扇子一样的睫毛抬了抬，给了Dante一个这种姿势下毫无威胁的凶狠眼神。那只抓着头发的手安抚性地揉了揉，却并没有松开，而是就着这个位置一浅一深地抽查了起来。耻毛在Nero的脸上摩擦，让他的鼻尖也开始泛红，显得格外的可怜。

只看了一眼，但丁的性器就又大了一圈。Nero没再抬头看他，而是专心得服侍着眼前的东西，舌尖在阴茎头冠上舔过，而手也没忘刺激两侧的阴囊。而那只脑后的手终究没再用力，而是轻轻按压头皮，偶尔碰到什么穴位让Nero像是脊柱都过了一次电，喉头随着吞咽挪动，把东西包的更紧了一些。

过了一会Dante把性器从Nero嘴里抽了出来，白色的精液却依旧落在了Nero的脸上和胸上。

Dante单手抹掉落在Nero嘴角的精液，却被眼前的小狗在姆指上轻轻咬了一口。这点微小的疼痛在这种时候显得无关紧要，不如说反而更让人兴奋。不知道是因为酒精拉低了界限，或许是长久以来的隐忍让Nero在此刻放下了所有的底线，几乎在Dante暗示的一瞬间，他就舔了舔上面的齿痕。

Nero抓住了那只手，一根一根的舔了过去。

但丁的指尖有着曾经按弦留下来的老茧，有些粗糙却又在日复一日的练习里被磨平。但是Nero却格外喜欢这些痕迹，在这里的每一处他都能看见，都像是直接触碰了所有和Dante一起或者分开的时光。Dante受不了这个格外温柔的眼神，踢掉裤子坐上了床。拍了拍一边的空位。

等Nero爬上去，他们又接了一个吻。

吻里有些许汗味，带着精液的味道，同时还有属于对方的味道，他们被爱所包围，又用爱将另一个人团团包裹。  
当Dante的手终于扒掉了尼禄的内裤后，一切都显得顺理成章。在他行动之前，从床头柜里翻出了还不曾过期的崭新润滑和避孕套。Nero撕开了一包避孕套，一边顺着龟头向下给Dante带上，一边凑在Dante耳旁说，“我可不会怀孕。”

Dante拍了拍他结实有力的屁股示意他转身，从背后插进去了一根涂满了润滑的食指。他俯下身，咬着Nero的耳朵细语，“这可不一定，毕竟你现在表现的可像个婊子。”看着Nero红透的耳朵，Dante在后颈咬了一口，留下一个清晰的牙印，在顺着脊柱亲下去的时候感受着那轻微的战栗又插进了第二根手指。

他的手指在里面活动，像是毫无目的的戳插，又像是在寻觅着什么。Nero把头撑在手臂上，掩饰不住的是越来越重的喘息。到某一刻，像是被触碰到了什么开关，他后背的肌肉突然缩紧，脖颈和身子拉出一条完美的曲线，仿佛只有这样空气才能够流变他的全身。

Dante知道这是正中红心，更没有放过他，而是绕着那个点的四周反复刺激，在Nero神智都开始模糊之前，终于插进了后两根手指。另一只手则托住了Nero的小腹，充满色情味道的在阴囊和腹肌之间徘徊。却在又一次按压前列腺的时候用手掌按了按平坦的小腹。

“说不定哪一天这里也会鼓起来，”Dante开始替Nero撸动他的性器，却没有放过后面的刺激点，“然后生出一个我的孩子。”

语言上的调戏，和生理上的刺激一起让Nero终于无法忍受的射了出来。

而就在Nero放松的一瞬间，Dante插了进去。Nero的手指抓紧了床单，留下一道道痕迹，他咬住下唇呻吟的声音被封在了嘴里。伏在他身上的人安抚地扣住了他的手，十指交叉，又把摸上了他的嘴唇，有些强硬的让他松开。

“咬这个”

Nero示意性地咬了咬，又舔了舔，却始终没像对自己那样下嘴。被忍住的声音终于随着抽查带来的快感溢了出来，甜蜜地像是一场乐章。Dante却在这个时候起了坏心，他把Nero翻了过来，舔着他嘴上被咬破皮的地方，尝着那一丝咸味。

“我听说鼓手都很会数节拍，不如你也来数一下。错了我们就从头开始。”  
“Four On The Floor，不如就按照这个节奏。”

直到天色将明，床上的动静才终于停止，在睡过去之前Nero看着Dante的脸，蹭了蹭年长者脸上的胡渣。他想他或许曾经的确有那么一丝的Daddy Issue, 不过现在都无所谓了，他依旧有了最好的。

“我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

 

 

 

 

*Four on the Floor, 鼓手圈用语4/4拍每拍踩一次底鼓，算是最常用的Dance beat之一。

 

 

 

 

ps。  
我架子鼓老师要是知道我拿他教我的东西写小黄文感觉吾命不保。  
肉就是很柴，而且还拉灯，但是我尽力了。

关于Vergil怎么样了，就是下一个故事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读:)  
> 请给我Comment


End file.
